


Cutting Edge

by ThoscheiTrash



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knives, Neck Kissing, Spydoc, Thoschei, the doctor burns down the kitchen, thirster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoscheiTrash/pseuds/ThoscheiTrash
Summary: The Doctor isn't very good at cooking. The Master offers to help her. He gets a little too close.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Mature feels like too high of a rating for this, but the only other option is 'teen and up' and that feels too low

“You were never any good at cooking, were you?” The Master sighed, holding a fire extinguisher as he stood outside the TARDIS kitchen.

“Not really,” she stared into the room, looking distraught. “I think I’m going to have to ask the TARDIS to delete the whole room, now.” 

With a sigh, the Doctor closed the door, and it instantly disappeared. A few moments later, another replaced it, and the Master leaned the fire extinguisher against the wall before following her through.

“Maybe you should just stick to making sandwiches.” He was sure the TARDIS would prefer not to have her rooms set on fire, and he would prefer  _ not _ to have to run through the many hallways with a heavy fire extinguisher to find the source of the deafening alarm.

The Doctor screwed up her nose in response, clearly not a fan of the idea. She liked trying new things, and she liked being  _ good _ at things, and she really couldn’t stand the fact that there was something she  _ wasn’t _ good at. 

“Or,” he started, knowing that if he didn’t offer another option she would end up burning down the kitchen again, “I could help you cook something.”

Instantly, her face lit up. And although he hated to admit it, the Master  _ might _ have been fighting to keep down a smile in return. “Yeah- thanks, that’d be brilliant!”

With a nod, the Master opened the fridge, staring at it as he tried to think of something they could make. Of course, he’d much prefer just landing somewhere and getting some food (it would probably be a lot nicer than anything they’d make, as well as saving them time) but he’d already agreed to help. “Let’s start off with something  _ easy. _ ” There had to be  _ something  _ he could show her - preferably something that wouldn’t involve her having to touch the oven. But based on the ingredients they had, that probably wouldn’t be possible. “Steak, potatoes and salad. That’s what we’ll have.” Surely she couldn’t burn the place down trying to make  _ that _ , could she?

Throwing some of the ingredients at her with one hand (some she caught, some seemed to be deliberately thrown just slightly out of her reach), he closed the fridge door and got out a chopping board.

A little while later, they’d successfully done everything except the salad, and the Master was sitting on a stool watching as she cut up the vegetables. 

“You’re holding the knife wrong.” The Doctor sighed, adjusted her grip slightly, then instantly moved back to the way she’d been holding it before. “You’re  _ still _ holding the knife wrong.”

Before she’d had a chance to try again, the Master was standing behind her. As he reached around her body to help adjust her grip, his body pressed up against her back. There was no way he needed to stand  _ that  _ close to her, but he would always take every opportunity to get as close to the Doctor as physically possible. (Except for when he didn’t want her touching him - sometimes he craved every kind of contact, and sometimes he felt more comfortable in complete isolation. When he was in a bad mood, a gentle touch could feel too much like pain.)

In this moment, the Master was in a  _ good  _ mood, and he rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands wrapped around hers, starting to guide them so that it was really  _ him  _ doing the chopping, and her hands were simply utensils. The knife slid through the tomato she’d been holding, and he cut the perfect slice.  _ Knives  _ had always been something he’d been good at handling.

He moved his hands away, then, but he didn’t step back. Instead, his hands gripped the countertop, effectively caging her in. In other circumstances, she might be worried (not  _ scared,  _ because as much as he always wanted her to be, she could never be scared of him), but in this moment she was happy to act like this was just a hug. The two of them didn’t hug often, so it was nice. 

“Well done.” He murmured as she continued slicing in the way he’d shown her, and the Doctor absently wondered how he’d managed to move even  _ closer _ , because now she could feel his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke. 

After a moment, he seemed to get bored of standing there, watching and doing nothing. The Doctor started to notice this when he pressed kisses to her neck, nipped at one particular spot and then flicked his tongue over it as an apology.

Her breath hitched, and it was a few seconds later that the Doctor suddenly realised she’d been standing there and simply  _ letting _ him kiss her, completely forgetting that she’d been trying to do something.

“I need to get the lettuce.” 

It was meant to be a subtle way of asking him to move, but he didn’t take the hint. Once she realised he had no intention of doing so, she spun around to face him, and any thoughts of pushing him away quickly left her mind when she found that her face was just inches away from his. 

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and she’d barely had time to process what was happening when she realised she was already kissing him back.

Kissing the Master was always so… different. It was the same (because no matter what body he had, it was always  _ him _ ) but they all felt  _ different _ , too. (And the Doctor would know, because she’d kissed almost all of them.)

Teeth nipped at her bottom lip, and if it hadn’t been with  _ him  _ then she probably wouldn’t have relished in it as she did now.

All too soon, he was breaking the kiss. An arm reached blindly behind him (he didn’t want to have to break their closeness by moving) and moments later there was a lettuce in her arms.

“Oh.” She said, blinking down at it for a moment. “Thanks.”

As soon as the Doctor had turned around, the Master was pressing closer once again, letting their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. She quickly finished making the salad with hands that were faintly shaking (that kiss had been  _ hot _ , and it hadn’t left her unaffected) as the Master’s hips rocked against her ever so slightly. He mouthed at the back of her neck as one hand held her hair to the side, and the second she was done he grabbed the knife, stabbing it into the chopping board. The way she jumped slightly made him chuckle.

“Lesson’s over.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? All your comments give me LIFE (and more importantly, motivation) so please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
